Blacksmith
The Blacksmith tab (found under the Town tab under the Castle Age banner) is the place to go to check and buy equipment. There are 6 different types of equipment: Weapons, Shields, Armor, Helmets, Amulets, and Gloves. This is useful to know if you like to Duel, and doesn't matter if you like to Invade instead. "Best Equipment" guide can be found at Equipment. There are many ways to gain new equipment. * The game offers to let you buy the Regular Equipment after you gain some levels. * The game offers to let you buy Battle Point Equipment if you currently have enough battle points. * The game offers to let you buy War Point Equipment if you currently have enough war points. * You can gain Demi-Equipment from praying to Demi-Powers. * You can buy Favor Point Equipment by spending Favor Points on Treasure Chests or Oracle Monthly Specials. * You can get Alchemy Equipment by receiving gifts from friends, or from slaying Monsters. * You can also get equipment from completing Raids. * Or you can get Equipment from doing quests. Blacksmith Shop Regular Equipment Epic Equipment Battle Rank Equipment *Note: In order to buy Battle Point Equipment, you must have the appropriate amount of Battle Points. If you have 450 battle points or more, you can buy Gladiator Swords. However, should you lose enough battle points to fall below 450 battle points, you will no longer be able to buy Gladiator Swords until your Battle Points are again above 450. *For more accurate information regarding Battle Point Equipment pricing (especially after you have bought a decent amount of Equipment and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. War Rank Equipment *Note: In order to buy War Point Equipment, you must have the appropriate amount of War Points. If you have 450 war points or more, you can buy Ornate Axes. However, should you lose enough war points to fall below 450 war points, you will no longer be able to buy Ornate Axes until your War Points are again above 450. *For more accurate information regarding War Point Equipment pricing (especially after you have bought a decent amount of Equipment and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. Demi-Equipment Ambrosia Equipment Malekus Equipment Corvintheus Equipment Aurora Equipment Azeron Equipment Favor Equipment Alpha Chest Vanguard Chest Onslaught Chest Oracle Specials Item costs FP to buy. *The level required is when they will be listed for purchase from the oracle.' ''NOTE** The level required is just to see them as an oracle offers, not required level to buy. You can simply buy Righteousness Sword, Titan Helm, or Illvasan Crest at Lv1 if you have enough FP.' *If you want to buy any items listed, simply remove 'ZZ' with 'Number' and remove space listed here. Hope this help for buying missed items. *'LINK TO BUY ITEM''' : http: //apps.facebook. com/castle_age/oracle.php?buychoice='ZZ' *''NOTE** Favor Points required. Again, Item costs FP to buy.'' Alchemy Equipment The following contains items that are either created by Alchemy, or are used as part of an Alchemy Recipes Ingredients Recipes } | |Amulet |style="text-align:center;"| 5 |style="text-align:center;"| 2 |Combine 2 , 2 and 2 | |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|7 |style="text-align:center;"|4 |Combine 1 , 1 , 1 , 1 received in gifts; Also obtained from Goblin Emporium | +3 Attack to Strider |- | | |Amulet |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |Combine 3 , 2 , and a received in gifts | +3 Energy when Elizabeth Lione is equipped |- | | |Shield |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine one of each , and 1 , received in gifts; Also obtained from Goblin Emporium. | +3 Defense when Dante is equipped |- | | |Armor |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine two of each , received in the gifts | +5 Defense when Garlan is equipped |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|7 |style="text-align:center;"|3 |Combine a Bahamut's Blood and all four , received in the | +3 Attack when Dragan is equipped |- | | |Armor |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine all five , received in the gifts | +4 Energy when Sophia is equipped |- | | |Helmet |style="text-align:center;"|2 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |Combine 2 , 2 , and 2 received in gifts | +4 Defense when Aeris is equipped; Unfortunately, the developers used the same name as which may cause confusion. |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|6 |style="text-align:center;"|4 |Combine 2 , 2 , and 2 received in gifts | +3 Attack when Titania is equipped. |- | | |Amulet |style="text-align:center;"|46 |style="text-align:center;"|36 |Combine 1 , 1 and 1 | Must be at least level 100 to perform this alchemy. Currently the best Amulet in the game. |- | | |Glove |style="text-align:center;"|16 |style="text-align:center;"|16 |Combine 1 and 1 | Must be at least level 100 to perform this alchemy. Currently the best Glove in the game. |- | | |Shield |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine all 4 , received in the gifts | Summons War of the Red Plains |} Quest Equipment Other Equipment Monster Equipment This equipment, for the most part, can only be obtained by fighting the monsters associated with the equipment. Gildamesh Equipment Colossal Equipment Sylvanas Equipment Mephistopheles Equipment Keira Equipment *Note: Keira's equipment along with a can be used to summon the General unit using Lotus Equipment Genesis Equipment Skaar Equipment Ragnarok Equipment Bahamut Equipment Azriel Equipment War of the Red Plains / Zenarean Equipment MySpace-only Equipment Raid Equipment Arena Equipment No longer available. Equipment Comparisons Note: Ordered information on this topic can be found here. (To rearrange the tables by something other than their name, click the symbol next to the the attribute that you would like to sort the list by. To use this feature, Javascript must be enabled.) *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . Weapons Shields/Offhand Weapons Helmets Armor Amulets Gloves Notes * The is quite reminiscent of the title sword from the game series SoulCalibur as is the which is also reminiscent. See also * Best Equipment Category:Town Category:Town